Nicolas
was a houseguest on Big Brother Legacy and a host on Big Brother Legacy 2. Big Brother Legacy Nicolas came into the game being a pick to win due to his mass experience, and previous relations with other players in the cast. Nicolas’ early goal was to win the first HOH, and build social connections for the remainder of the prejury stage in order to stay low. His first HOH was a success as he played the divine right twist very well. By nominating weak social threats from the peasantry and loudmouth Nathan from the nobility he was able to embed himself well into the house. Due to Nathan’s outlandish behavior Nicolas only got more praise for nominating, and eventually taking Nathan out. The next two weeks Nicolas was able to snowball off his first HOH, and get amazing connections with all active houseguest. Most notably he was able to make strong connections with Asya and Blake in which he was able to forge an alliance with the three of them. However, during week four Madison irrationally decided to nominate Nicolas alongside two low social threats Jacob and Isaiah. Luckily for Nicolas he was able to take himself out of harm’s way from Madison when he won his first power of veto. The following week Nicolas was able to veto Asya who was nominated by Kate. Nicolas and Asya both decided to conduct a plan to take out Lachie and Kate prior to The Revolution twist. The plan was a success since they were able to get Lachie out, but not Kate due to Blake not voting her and Louise not submitting any votes herself. Nicolas was then starting to question Blake’s loyalty to the alliance they had with Asya. This led to Nicolas slowly cutting Blake off as an ally till they became rivals at the late jury stage. Nicolas was able to float by strongly as his good allies Dana and Asya won next two HoHs. A notable event during this timeframe is the feud that Kate had with Asya and Nicolas due to them taking out Lachie during the live night. Nicolas was also able to play middleman, and forged strong bonds with all sides of the house. However, it all came to a close when Dana won her second HOH. Dana confronted Nicolas about the alliance he had with Asya and Blake, and Nicolas makes the strong strategic move to throw them under the bus in order to guarantee himself safety. This was the move (alongside Asya’s eviction) that severed ties between Nicolas and Blake, and strengthened the bond of Nicolas and Dana. When Blake won the final five HOH he decided to go after the newly formed pair Nicolas and Dana. This led to one of the biggest fights of the season as Nicolas and Dana kept on pushing Blake’s buttons and vice versa. Nicolas was able to persuade Isaiah to veto him off the block, and was almost successful in saving Dana in a 2-0 vote. However, Blake and Jacob were able to solidify a final three with Isaiah promoting him to evict Dana. Going into final four Nicolas knew he had to win his way to the end. Nicolas lost the final four HOH and POV which resulted in Jacob evicting Nicolas with his sole vote. Nicolas’ consistent & adaptable gameplay, and ability to get himself out of tight situations allowed him to win the Player of the Season award. Competition History Voting History Category:Player of the Season Category:Best Leader Category:4th